Blood Stained Cherry Blossom
by SakuraXSasuke121
Summary: Blood. It was everywhere. On the floor. On the trees. On her clothes. Everywhere! She could smell it. Taste it. Feel it. See it. It made her want to keel over and empty the contents of her stomach, ungracfully, onto the floor... SasuSaku, One-Shot.


**RAD AUTHORS NOTE: This is a one-shot about Sasuke and Sakura, after the battle with Madara and I must say, Madara gets his ass whipped and handed to him on a silver platter, and then Sasuke's dying in Sakura's arms. So on and so forth. Be warned, this contains major graphic gore-ish stuff, so not for little kiddos such as myself, teehee. Also includes fluff. I luff fluff O:)  
****('Scuse My 'Swear' Words?)  
****  
Disclaimer: I do not own any Naruto characters or the Naruto plot line for that matter. So you can't sue me. HAH! :B**

**READ ON MY PRETTIES!! :)  
**_**Warning: BRING ON THE TISSUES**_

_**Blood Stained Cherry Blossom**_

Blood…

It was everywhere. On the floor! On the trees! On her clothes! _EVERYWHERE!!  
_She could smell it. Taste It. Feel It. See It. It made her want to keel over and empty the contents of her stomach, ungracefully, onto the floor at the thought of _him_ being _this_ hurt.

_Her_ lover, Uchiha Sasuke, _dying in her arms_..

The final battle between the last two survivors of the Uchiha Clan had resulted in the death of Madara Uchiha, and the soon-to-be death of Uchiha Sasuke.

Sakura tried to find the current location of Madara's body, but as she looked around she realised how hard that was actually going to be.

Madara wasn't just in one spot. He was in dozens of spots. There were arms and legs hanging from tree branches and his were guts strewn across the floor and hanging off the bushes like spaghetti. She wasn't sure were she would find a recognisable part of him was, so she just returned her gaze to her life long best-friend, team-mate and lover.

"Sasuke!" Sakura cried to the weak and bleeding figure in her arms while wiping away the blood that was relentlessly spilling from his mouth. "I love you so much.. _please_, _PLEASE_ don't go, Don't leave me like this!".

"Sa...Saku..ra… Don't waste your t-tears on me.. I've been nothing but c…cruel to.. You… ever s-since we where.. T-twelve.." mumbled Sasuke as he reached up to hold her face with one of his blood covered hands.

"I…I promised Naruto that I wouldn't be watching from the sidelines as you both got stronger, that I wouldn't be watching your backs as I fell behind... I made myself believe that I would be able to help bring you back to Konoha. And now… I'm _still _not strong enough to save the one person I have _always_loved.." Sakura belted out relentlessly, letting her feelings tumble out of her mouth like wildfire, while at the same time, trying to pull her thoughts together so they made more sense.

"Sakura…." he let out a small sigh. Her beautiful emerald, but slightly red from crying, eyes bore into his onyx ones. "I have realised my mistakes in the past, but now I understand," Sasuke grabbed her hand, holding it gently. "I have always liked you, but I was just too blind to see it at first.."

"Why Sasuke… Why didn't you tell me all this before?" she asked him pleadingly, her eyes searching his blood coated face for answers "You should have told me!". Sakura's eyes starting fill with newly formed tears, ready to be dropped on Sasuke's sad and hurt face. Not hurt from battle, but from her words and his stupidity. He knew she was right, he knew he should have told her. But he was too stupid, and more worried about hurting his precious 'Uchiha Ego' by revealing his feelings for some girl.

Looking down with fresh tears flowing freely, Sakura inspects the huge gaping hole in Sasuke's stomach. His innards spilling over and painting the floor a sickly red. She felt a strong wave of nausea eash over her. She should have been used to seeing blood and organs. But this was _his_ blood and _his_ innards. Sasuke noticed that Sakura was staring at his fatal wound, and reaching up with his other hand to turn Sakura's head so that she was looking into his eyes. He knew it was time to crush his ego, and reveal his long hidden feelings for THE Haruno Sakura.

"C-can you d…do me…..o-one l...last favour, p-please?" he asked, with a small, but true smile on his face while rubbing his thumb in slow circles on her cheek. The life slowly slipping from him.

"Yes Sasuke, anything… Just ask and I will do it" she said smiling sadly at him, knowing full well that this will be the last time she will ever hear his voice again, and it will be the first and last time she will ever witness his dazzling smile.

"Will ….you…kiss me?" he said looking her straight in the eye, his onyx orbs full of sadness and love. She nodded, granting his final wish, while leaning down, pausing for a second to look into his eyes, one last time.

"_I love you" _they whispered at the same time, just before capturing each others lips in a loving last-kiss. Sasuke holding her face gently, while Sakura held him in her lap.

Shortly after, Sakura felt Sasuke slipping away into the darkness of deaths 'loving' embrace, so with one last meaningful kiss and a whisper of "I love you", she gently rested his head on her lap.

As Sasuke died then and there, grief swept over Sakura like never before and she let more and more tears fall down her face, as she cried long and hard with her face buried in the crook of his neck.

Sakura, sealing her fate, grabbed a kunai from a patch of blood and guts stained grass that was near her. She whispered a silent good-bye and apology to everyone she loved and knew. Then did the unexpected and slit her throat from ear-to-ear.

Falling forward onto her lovers bare chest spilling her blood all over him in a waterfall of red liquid, holding his still warm hand and with a smile on both their faces, she closed her eyes letting death take her away to her one and only… Uchiha Sasuke.

The End..

_I was inspired to write this story while listening to the song:  
_The Reason - Hoobastank

**And I must admit, I shed a few thousand tears while listening to it and writing this at the same time. You should give it a try, crying once in a while is good for the soul. (Y)**

**Sorry if that fic was really odd and random, I just felt like writing a sad story about Sasuke and Sakura dying together for some unknown reason. Sorry if it made you angry that I killed them **_**ALL**_**. **

**Muahahaha, My evil side is coming out to play! 0;**

**Sasuke and Sakura are my ****FAVOURITE ****couple ever, and I just felt like doing something different :D****  
****I don't mind flames, just be prepared for a message back owning your asses.**

**Constructive criticism and nice comments are WELCOME with open arms. :B****  
****I'll be happy to answer ANY Questions! Hope you liked it as much as I loved writing it.**

YOUR ONE AND ONLY, (Favourite Sooper Dooper Awesome Author)

SAKURAXSASUKE121


End file.
